barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby Bop
Baby Bop is a main character in the Barney & Friends television show and was a minor character in the ''Backyard Gang'' series. She is a bright green triceratops, and also one of Barney's best friends. She made her debut in "Barney in Concert" (1991) and show has been on the show ever since then. Her name has been given by the Backyard Gang in "Barney in Concert". Originally two years old, Baby Bop turned three years old in the episode, "Look at Me, I'm 3!". Creation According to the co-creator to Barney, Sheryl Leach, Baby Bop was created as a foil character to Barney. Wherever Barney is outgoing but down-to-earth, Baby Bop is very shy, but can be ecstatic often at times. Appearance and Design Baby Bop is known for wearing a pink bow in her hair and very prettyish pink slippers on her feet. She wears them all the time and she is almost never seen with them off! She also has those big eyelashes. Baby Bop '''wears her ballet slippers even when she is running around and playing. Her colors are an inverse of Barney's purple and green color scheme. '''Baby Bop's '''appearance has gone through several changes over the years. When she made her Big-Screen debut in "Barney in Concert", she was taller than the kids and about the very same height as Barney. She also used to speak in third-person, rather than first-person. In Season 2, '''Baby Bop got shorter to better suit her age of two (and later three) years old. In Season 3, Baby Bop was redesigned slightly so that her jaw could move for the very first time in her life. Her design has remained this way since then. Portrayal Costume Actors *Dao Knight (1991) *Jenny Dempsey (1992 – 1993) *Jeff Ayers (1993 – 2008) *Jennifer Kendall (2002 – 2005) *Lauren Mayeux (2009 – present) Voice Actors *Julie Johnson (1991 – present) *Carol Farabee (1994) Trivia *Her name is based on the words "Boppity-bop" from the song, "Mr. Knickerbocker". *Baby Bop's brother, BJ, frequently calls her sissy. *Riff has given her one of his very cool nicknames "Baby Boppity Bop," which was partially from a verbal tic he has. *She loves to carry her yellow blanket around and is almost never even seen without it. She calls it her "blankey". *Baby Bop also really loves to dance. She has taken so much ballet classes to pursue this hobby. *Her favorite food is macaroni and cheese, but she still likes many other foods such as apples and bananas, popcorn, and even pizza. *Baby Bop's favorite toy doll is her stuffed teddy bear. *One of her favorite animals at the zoo is an elephant. She has an elephant doll named Appearances #Barney in Concert (first appearance) #Rock with Barney (cameo) #My Family's Just Right for Me #Playing It Safe #Hop to It! (cameo) #Eat Drink And Be Healthy (cameo) #Caring Means Sharing (cameo) #What's That Shadow? #Happy Birthday, Barney! #Alphabet Soup! (cameo) #Hi, Neighbor! #A Splash Party, Please (cameo) #Carnival of Numbers #Doctor Barney is Here! #Oh, What a Day! #Everyone is Special #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (cameo) #Falling for Autumn! #May I Help You? #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Hoo's in the Forest? (cameo) #I Can Do That! #Look at Me, I'm 3! #My Favorite Things #An Adventure in Make-Believe (cameo) #Having Tens of Fun! #A Very Special Delivery! #Barney Live! In New York City #Imagination Island #If the Shoe Fits... #Shopping for a Surprise! #Twice Is Nice! #Classical Cleanup #Gone Fishing! #It's Raining, It's Pouring... (cameo) #Camera Safari #Barney Safety (cameo) #A Day in the Park with Barney #Barney Songs #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #Ship, Ahoy! #Barney's Fun & Games #Once Upon a Time #Barney's Musical Scrapbook #Camp WannaRunnaRound #Barney's Adventure Bus #First Day of School #Is Everybody Happy? #Tick Tock Clocks! #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney (cameo) #Play Ball! #Let's Eat #Good, Clean Fun! #All Mixed Up #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #It's Time for Counting #Barney in Outer Space #Barney's Great Adventure (cameo) #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Halloween Party #My Party with Barney #Trading Places #Safety First! #Try It, You'll Like It! #Colors All Around (cameo) #Hidden Treasures #It's a Rainy Day! #A Package of Friendship #Sing and Dance with Barney #What a World We Share #Walk Around the Block with Barney #Let's Play School #Barney's Night Before Christmas #Stick with Imagination! #Snack Time! #Count Me In! #Who's Who at the Zoo? #More Barney Songs #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (cameo) #Excellent Exercise! #Brushing Up on Teeth #It's Home to Me #You Can Do It! #Ready, Set, Go! #Super Singing Circus #Come on Over to Barney's House #Be My Valentine, Love Barney (cameo) #Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes #Let's Go to the Zoo #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Pajama Party #Barney's Beach Party #Round and Round We Go #Up, Down and Around! #Tea-riffic Manners #Stop! Go! #Red, Yellow and Blue! #Play for Exercise! #Numbers! Numbers! #This Way In! This Way Out! #Barney's Christmas Star #Play It Safe! #A Parade of Bikes #BJ's Really Cool House #Barney Songs From the Park #Read with Me, Dance with Me #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! #On Again, Off Again #Sharing Is Caring! #It's Hot! It's Cold! #Day and Night #A-Counting We Will Go! #A Little Big Day #Squares, Squares Everywhere #That Makes Me Mad! #It's Your Birthday, Barney! #Everybody's Got Feelings #Caring Hearts #Let's Make Music! #Movin' Along #Let Your Creativity Fly! #Imagine That! #Barney's Colorful World #All About Me #My Baby Brother #Keep On Truckin' #I'm A Builder #Let's Go to the Farm #Coming On Strong #Let's Play Games! #You Can Count on Me! #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes #Easy as ABC #Look What I Can Do! #Making a Move! #Home, Safe Home #On the Road Again #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist #The Land of Make-Believe #Can You Sing That Song? #Barney Live - The Let's Go Tour #Let's Make Music #Welcome, Cousin Riff #Special Skills #Boats #Butterflies #Bugs #Colors #Seeing #Hearing #Glad to Be Me #Arts #Movement #BJ's Snack Attack #Counting #Letters #Pets #Vets #Winter #Summer #Caring #Rhythm #Playing Games #Fun with Reading #Making Mistakes #Separation #Days of the Week #Sharing #Rabbits #Mother Goose #Fairy Tales #Things I Can Do #Dancing #Singing #Neighborhoods #Careers #Kenya #Let's Go to the Fire House #Dino-Mite Birthday #Pistachio #The Magic Words #Litterbot #Bop 'til You Drop #Little Red Rockin' Hood #The Whole Truth #The Wind and the Sun #Grandpa's Visit #The Big Garden #Pot Full of Sunshine #Trail Boss Barney #Get Happy! #Starlight, Star Bright #No, No, No! #Guess Who? #Sweet Treats #Best in Show #That's What a Mommy Is #The Shrinking Blankey #What's Your Name? #BJ the Great (cameo) #Gift of the Dinos #Riff's Musical Zoo #The Princess and the Frog #Celebrating Around The World #Barney's Animal ABC's #Hi! I'm Riff! #The Best of Barney #Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure #The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure #Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure #Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure #The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Hero Adventure #A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure #Once Upon A Dino Tale #Barney's Top 20 Countdown #Let's Go on Vacation #Barney's Jungle Friends #Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico #Big Brother Rusty: China #Ahora Mismo!: Spain #Sweeter Than Candy: Greece #Bonjour, Barney!: France #Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest #Let's Play Outside #A-Counting We Will Go #Barney's Best Fairy Tales #Barney's Birthday Bash: Live In Concert #A Very Merry Christmas #I Love My Friends See Also * Baby Bop Through the Years * Alternate Baby Bop Costumes Category:Female Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Brothers and Sisters